Che, ¿Qué querés para navidad?
by Hikari no Hoshin
Summary: Martín se pone a recapitular lo ocurrido en este año y le pregunta a Manuel que es lo que quiere de regalo de navidad este año tan agitado para el moreno. ArgentinaxChile


**Disclaimer:** Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna. Sanito :)

**Datos: **Fic creado con los acontecimientos ocurridos en Chile durante este agitado 2010 (no todos, solo de los que me acuerdo XD)

**Diccionario:** No es mucho…

Boludo: parecido a decir idita, estúpido (Argentinismo)

Fleto: es igual a decir gay, homosexual y demás (Chilenismo)

Culiao: De la palabra "Culiado". Insulto (sobran explicaciones no?)

Wn: abreviación de la palabra weón. Es un insulto, un adjetivo, un verbo…es un todo (Chilenismo)

* * *

**Che, ¿Qué querés para navidad?**

Definitivamente no había sido el mejor año para nadie. Todos habían sufrido algo ese 2010. El año de la celebración para muchos de sus hermanos, y claro, para ellos, pero las cosas no han salido muy bien, sobre todo para su amado chileno…

1.-Terremoto y tsunami: El pobre chileno estuvo grave durante días, y aun posee marcas de aquél fatídico día en que sus tierras decidieron acomodarse. Claro está que el castaño se reusaba a la ayuda aludiendo que él podía solo (pero aun así la recibía con un tímido "gracias"), aludiendo a que era su culpa por no estar preparado a cosas que el sabia Iván a ocurrir tarde o temprano. También se vio en la obligación de reconstruir su casa ya que se le había ido abajo parte de esta. Horrible.

2.- Mineros: También había afectado esto al chileno. Los días de incertidumbre que tenia la gente si estaban o no vivos aquellos hombres habían resentido en la salud emocional del castaño, poniéndolo de mal humor (más del normal), decaído y algo sentimental (ni hablar de cuando los sacaron). El ojicastaño estaba constantemente perdido en la nada, como si no supiera qué hacer mientras el rubio sabía que su mente divagaba intentando buscar formas de sacar a los atrapados de aquel lugar.

3.-Huelga mapuche: Sentía algo de hambre, pero lo ignoraba radicalmente. Estaba hiperactivo y no encontraba que hacer. Iba de un lugar otro mordiendo la uña de su pulgar como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Pensaba que haría si Pueblo Mapuche se moría por falta de alimento y lo dejaba solo en aquellas tierras. El no había sido bueno con ella, ni ella muy condescendiente con él, pero la quería y también quería que para con aquel alegato para que ambos se fueran a comer una sopaipillas a la casa del moreno a la ruca de la mujer

4.-Choque de bus en la carretera: Aquella mañana el moreno se había despertado sobre saltado mientras sudaba frio y buscaba a base de tacto el control del televisor pasando sobre el rostro del argentino despertándolo también. Comenzó a cambiar de canal como creyendo que lo que veía era mentira y que los periodistas le estaban jugando una broma de muy mal gusto. Ese día estaba tan distraído que cuando se dirigía a La Moneda para encontrarse con su superior casi choca con un automóvil al pasarse un luz roja.

5.-Incendio en cárcel: Debido a su torpeza había dado vuelta el agua recién hervida, logrando que esta callera sobre su mano izquierda, comenzó a gritar insultos en su intraducible idioma y a agitar la extremidad afectada con mucha brusquedad intentando que el viento que formaba rosara con ella. El argentino rápidamente lo llevo al fregadero abriendo la llave del agua helada logrando que esta hiciera contacto con su ahora enrojecida mano mientras le decía al castaño que se calmara y que nada conseguiría si no se concentraba en lo que hacía.

6.- Incendio forestal: Tenía sed. Ya había tomado aproximadamente dos litros de fría agua y aun así seguía con aquella preocupante necedad de líquido. Ya estaba exasperando al pobre rubio que lo había ido a visitar para poder calmarlo un poco mientras el moreno no le prestaba atención y decía que tendría que ir a hablar urgentemente con gente especializada en el tema para ver cuánto se tardarían en recuperar las áreas afectadas y de dar el pésame a los familiares de los pobre fallecidos en el lugar

La lista era larga para el gusto de cualquiera y seguramente más de otra cosa paso que el chileno le quiso comentar a su pareja para que esta no se preocupara por él

**.**

**.**

-¿qué dijiste? –pregunto el chileno mientras dejaba su taza de té en la misita junto al sillón en donde se encontraba descansando-

-lo que escuchaste boludo –rio el ojiverde- Te pregunte que ¿qué es lo que querés para la navidad?

-yo no quiero nada –desvió la vista un tanto sonrojado- estoy bien como estoy ahora

-¿seguro?, porque, ¿sabés?, yo te puedo regalar cualquier cosa mi chilenito –se arrodillo frente al moreno sonriendo pícaramente mientras que el aludido intentaba no cruzar su mirada con la del trasandino-

-Te-te dije que estoy bien…

-andá!, seguro que querés algo mi Manu –le tomo el sonrojado rostro para que le mirara a los ojos-

-que no quiero nada wn! –se sobre salto ante el tacto con el argentino y se levanto estrepitosamente de su lugar para dirigirse al inicio del pasillo de la casa. Se giro para ver al latino arrodillado- con-con que esti me basta…-notoriamente sonrojado emprendió su camino a su habitación-

El argentino sonrió ampliamente ante la honestidad y ternura de su amado mientras veía el camino recorrido por este antes de perderse de su vista

-Che Manu! No pretendo dejarte dormir esta noche mi boludo chilenito~ -dijo fuerte y claro el rubio claramente con la intención de que el moreno lo escuchara-

-Matate wn! Fleto culiao! –fue la respuesta del tricontinental-

* * *

Y eso po XD

Me puse a pensar (de hecho lo he hecho todo el año) de que Piñera es un presidente con muy mala suerte y me puse a recapitular todo los que le había pasado a Chile este 2010 y me imagina como lo había vivido Manu y bueno, salió esto ~.Espero guste a quienes lean~

Bye bye~


End file.
